


The One About Holy Nights

by mydocuments



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong, How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydocuments/pseuds/mydocuments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Yeah well, you left first.  I left because I had to. You and Johnny just ran away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One About Holy Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



> An American Idiot/How to Train Your Dragon fusion fic, written for the ever so lovely and charming Oxoniensis. This was originally posted for my 2011 Advent Calendar.

"It doesn't matter," Tunny says, stubbornly clinging to the balcony railing It's the only thing keeping him standing upright in the face of his overwhelming arousal. "No one can catch a Night Fury." He tries to ignore the small crowd of Riders that's gathered around him just outside the dining hall. His dragon, Toothless, is a Night Fury, and there's no one who can fly fast enough to catch her.

"No one except another Night Fury." A voice comes from behind him.

Tunny whirls and sees Will standing in the shadows, clad all in black, his hair standing stiff and blue with fresh woad. At the same moment, Toothless looks across the evening sky and sees a dark figure looming on the horizon.

Tunny knows then that they've both been caught.

But that doesn't mean he's going to make it easy.

Tunny pushes away from the railing, heading for the staircase that will take him into the labyrinthine dormitories below, in the hopes that he can lose his would be suitors. He's still unsteady on his new prosthetic even after several months though, and Will is able to catch up to him easily. The rest of the crowd stays behind.

Will corners him in the stairwell, crowding close, and Tunny can feel Toothless in his mind, banking sharply and headed out over open sea. Will's dragon, Kethan, won't have nearly as easy a time cornering his own quarry.

"I didn't know you were back," Tunny dodges, trying to slip past Will, who infuriatingly matches his every move.

"We landed last night. I tried to find you."

"I didn't want to be found." Tunny manages to slide around Will, taking the stairs as fast as he dares.

"I don't know why you're so pissed." Will follows him, staying a few careful steps behind.

Tunny shrugs. "You left."

"Yeah well, you left first." Will grabs Tunny's free arm, gripping tight, pulling Tunny up short at the landing. "You know, I left because I had to. I'm the Lead Rider in the Guild now, I didn't have a choice except to fly. You and Johnny just ran away."

"I didn't—" Tunny stops abruptly, feeling his stomach drop as Toothless takes a sharp dive toward the glittering sea below her. For a second, he can feel the salt water spray cool on his overheated face. Tunny gasps, lost inside of Toothless's mind, until a gentle touch from Will brings him back to his self.

"Anyway," Tunny stares at the stone floor, not able to look Will in the eye. "Things are different now."

Will slides his fingers down the smooth wood of Tunny's crutch, then across Tunny's hip, tracing the leather straps that hold his leg in place where they're hidden by the cloth of his breeches. "I know. I mean, I heard. I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you came back, but that's not my fault, you know."

Will's eyes suddenly go unfocused, staring straight through Tunny, and Tunny knows that he's seeing the evening horizon though Kethan's mind. "He's gaining on her."

All of Toothless's adrenaline washes over Tunny in an overhwleming waye and he feels his good leg give out. He would have fallen but he find himself help up by Will's strong, reign-calloused hands.

"You shouldn't try to fight it, you know."

"I'm not giving up that easily."

"You're not the one giving up," Will counters. "She is."

Tunny reaches his mind out, feels Toothless's thoughts, and Will's right. She wants to be caught.

Toothless pushes the thought back to him, _we want to be caught._

Tunny looks up, forces himself to meet Will's eyes. They're still the same shade of muddy brown Tunny grew up with, fell in love with.

"Ask yourself this," Will says. "Would you be fighting this hard if it were any other Rider in the Guild chasing you right now?"

"I don't..." Tunny's mouth is suddenly dry. "I don't know."

"Then ask yourself this instead. Would you be running if I hadn't been gone when you came home?"

Tunny is mutinously silent.

"That's what I thought."

Will kisses him then and all of the arousal that Tunny's been trying to fight is suddenly at the forefront of his mind. He can't fight it, he can't even thing. All he can do is moan into Will's mouth and grind his suddenly aching dick against Will's hip.

"I don't want..." He breaks away. In his mind, he can feel Toothless slowing, gliding instead of soaring, covering less ground than before.

"Please don't tell me you don't want this." Will's voice sounds wrecked at the thought. "I don't think I can—"

"No. I want it. I want you." Tunny has to struggle to put his thoughts in order. "I just don't want to... not here. Not half in public where any fucking Rider could come along."

"Oh," Will sighs, his breath hot across Tunny's cheek. "I can do something about that."

Will leads Tunny carefully down the rest of the stairs into the lowest level of the enormous lodge that houses the Guild. "Perks of being Lead Rider... get my own room."

Tunny has to lean against the wall opposite of Will's door to keep himself from pushing Will down to the ground right here, instead of letting him fumble the heavy iron lock that closes his door.

Will gets the door open, and that's the very last of Tunny's self-control. He slams Will against the door frame and rips at Will's shirt. Will pushes him right back, shoving Tunny further into the room, to Will's bed, using their momentum to tip Tunny back so he's sprawled amidst the messy bedclothes.

"I've missed you so much." Will breathes out, yanking his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere behind them.

Tunny reaches out, tracing the pads of his fingers across the unfamiliar scars standing out on Will's pale skin. The thought of scars brings him up short. "I don't think I can do this. Not... not after everything."

Will straddles Tunny, pinning his hips to the bed. "Tunny, I know what happened. Johnny told me last night. It doesn't change how I feel about you, or how I look at you, or how much I still want you."

"But... you don't... you haven't seen." Tunny trails off.

Will smiles. "Then take off your pants already and let me. But hurry — Kethan is getting impatient."

Tunny's skin burns with embarrassment as he strips off his loose tunic and undoes the laces on his breeches. He kicks his bottoms off as quickly as he is able, then lays back on the bed. His dick is suddenly limp and soft with fear and he simply cannot bear to look at Will. When gentle fingers skim across his chest, he flinches.

"You're fucking beautiful, do you know that? This? This doesn't make you lesser." He bends and presses a kiss at the spot where what's left of Tunny's thigh slips into the leather sheath of his prosthesis. "This makes you strong. Fierce. It makes you a warrior."

Something tight around Tunny's chest seems to loosen. "I've missed you." He admits. "I've missed this."

Will grins at him. "Me too."

Tunny's awareness shifts suddenly and he's in Toothless's head, circling with the rival Night Fury, locked into a battle of wills, who can make the first move. Tunny thinks at her, _give him hell, girl._

Suddenly Will is on him and Kethan is on Toothless, and they're all spiraling, falling, flying. All Tunny can think about is the hot press of Will's body against him; the way his dick is pressing into Tunny's belly and leaving sticky, damp trails.

They rut against each other while miles way, their dragons struggle and fight. All of Tunny's awareness is narrowed down to the way Will feels against him, and he startled a little when he feels Will pressing slick, oily fingers into Tunny's ass.

"Fuck," he whimpers, surprised by the sudden stretch and burn and fullness.

"That's the plan," Will whispers against Tunny's mouth. "Got to get you loosened up first though."

Will rushes, stretching him until Tunny is begging, grinding down while Will fucks him with three fingers, then four.

"It's not enough," Tunny reaches then for his dick, but Will bats his hand away. "I need more... I need you."

"Shh, I know," Will soothes.

Tunny watches, fascinated, as Will slicks his cock and then wipes his hands on the bed linens. He reaches to spread Tunny's legs, then freezes. "Shit. Can I..?" He motions to the buckles that hold the complicated web of leather straps tight to Tunny's body.

Tunny stares at Will and Will stares back, challenging Tunny to trust him. Tunny takes a deep breath and nods. "Do whatever you need to."

Will unfastens the buckles and the pressure on Tunny's leg eases up. He's peripherally aware of Will setting his prosthesis on the ground beside of their bed, but he strokes his cock to distract him from how naked and exposed he suddenly feels.

"You're perfect," Will tells him as he settles between his thighs. The slick head of his cock sliding against Tunny's ass is enough to make Tunny want to scream. He's whispering something that Tunny can't quite make out until he's completely settled on top of him, then he realizes Will's whispering "do it, do it, just do it already," over and over. Tunny can't figure out who Will's taking to, then he's in Toothless's head and he can feel it when Kethan takes her, when Will pushes inside of him.

Tunny screams.

Will pushes forward, impossibly big inside of him, stretching him wide, but it's not enough. Tunny writhes beneath him, trying to thrust up, trying to get any friction at all on his leaking dick, but Will holds himself damnably still when he's seated to the hilt.

"Fuck, Will. Please." Tunny begs, long past shame.

"Look at me, Tunny."

Tunny opens his eyes.

"I love you."

That statement hits Tunny like a punch to the chest, or maybe that's the just the brutal rhythm Will starts fucking him with.

"I love you too," he chokes out, and then he's gone, flying high on the sensation, lost in the way Will's body feels above him, in the comforting, homey feeling of Kethan's scales.

When Tunny comes, it's almost like an afterthought, punctuating the intense, unbearable pleasure with something like relief. He can feel it when Will comes too, pulls him closer, encourages Will to collapse on top of him when he is finally spent.

Tunny floats on the sensation for a long time, focusing on the way Will's rib cage expands and contracts, on the way the sheets feel beneath his skin. Somewhere in the distance he can feel the dragons setting up a roost for the night near the shore.

Finally, Will comes back to himself and rolls away from him, settling into the soft bed covers.

After awhile, Will whispers, "this is perfect. I can't think of anywhere in the world I'd rather be than here with you, in this moment."

Tunny inhales deeply, settling closer to Will. In the back of his mind, he can feel his dragon, slumbering with her new mate. He agrees with Will. This is perfect.


End file.
